The present invention relates to a tubular foundation element, in particular a pile e.g. a jacket pile, to be installed in a ground formation, the tubular foundation element having at least one open end, typically both ends open, allowing a pile driver with an anvil to be inserted into the tubular foundation element. The present invention further relates to an assembly for installing tubular foundation elements, in particular piles e.g. jacket piles, in a ground formation, which assembly comprises a pile driver and an anvil. Further, the present invention relates to a method of installing a tubular foundation element, in particular a pile or a jacket pile, in a ground formation, by means of a pile driver.
It is known that pile driving is done by a hammer with a sleeve, wherein the sleeve is stabbed over the pile. The hammer delivers one or more blows to the pile, thereby driving the pile into the ground formation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tubular foundation element which does not require or requires less removal of soil material.